Hoofbeats
by Setsuna529
Summary: Order of the Phoenix - missing scenes, centaurs. Firenze accepts Dumbledore's offer to teach at Hogwarts, but it may cost him his life... Firenze, Ronan, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Bane, Magorian. Please Review.
1. Foresight

Author's Note: Part One of my story occurs during Chapter Twenty-Six of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, 'Seen and Unforeseen'. The dialogue set in ---_italics_--- at the end of Part One is taken directly from OotP Ch. 26. I did not write it; it is entirely the creation of J. K. Rowling, as are the characters presented in this story. The ideas and events (with the exception of the aforementioned dialogue sequence) are my own. The intent of this story is to further explain the centaurs' hostility towards Hagrid in OotP (see Ch. 30, 'Grawp'). I hope you enjoy the story, and I appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Hoofbeats 

Part One: Foresight 

There was a knock on the door. "C'mon in," Hagrid called to whoever was outside. 

The door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Good afternoon, Hagrid," Dumbledore said pleasantly, stepping inside the large one-room hut. 

"'Afternoon, Professor!" Hagrid replied, beaming as much as his blackened eye would permit. "Cuppa tea?" he offered. 

Hagrid set two enormous tea cups on the round wooden table as Dumbledore sat down. 

"That's quite a case of periorbital hematoma, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, smiling. 

"Er, what?" Hagrid said confusedly, sloshing tea onto the table. 

"Your eye," Dumbledore said, nodding at it politely and still smiling. 

Hagrid set the kettle down, and touched his eye self-consciously, wincing as he did so. "Oh, well, er, this is from... I was out in the forest," he concluded. 

"I see," Dumbledore said kindly, taking the closer tea cup and lifting it to his mouth. 

Hagrid looked at him nervously and took his own cup, accidentally pouring half of it into his beard. 

"I have a favor to ask of you, Hagrid," Dumbledore said, setting his cup down on its saucer. 

"Anythin', Professor," Hagrid replied after draining the rest of his cup, into his mouth this time. 

"You're still on good terms with the centaurs, correct?" 

Hagrid nodded. "'Course I am. Wouldn' dream of ever doin' 'em any harm, an' I've helped a fair few of 'em outta tight spots before, so I've earned my respect with 'em." 

"Good, good," Dumbledore said, not impatiently. "I would like you to go into the forest and request for them to meet with me at the edge of the forest when the sun's azimuth is at 264 degrees." 

Once again, confusion spread across Hagrid's face. "The sun's... wha'?" 

"The sun's azimuth," Dumbledore repeated. 

"Meet you when the azi... thing is at two-hunnerd six'y-four degrees." 

Dumbledore nodded. "They'll understand." He finished his tea and stood up. "Thank you for the tea, Hagrid, it was wonderful as usual. I shall return at five o'clock to meet with the centaurs." He smiled and walked out, patting Fang on the head as he went. 

- - - - -

When the sun's azimuth reached 264 degrees, or precisely five o'clock, two centaurs emerged at the edge of the forest. One had red hair and a chestnut body; he stroked his beard in contemplation as he gazed squintingly at the sky, his red tail flicking gently. The other appeared to be somewhat younger, with white-blond hair, clear blue eyes, and a palomino body; he looked in the direction of Hagrid's hut, watching as Dumbledore strode towards them. 

"Ronan, Firenze," Dumbledore said, nodding at each one in turn, "I thank you for venturing this far from the safety of the forest to speak with me." 

Ronan nodded as he turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Great changes are soon to come," he said in his melancholy voice, as though he had not heard what Dumbledore had said. 

"Indeed they are," Dumbledore agreed; "I have an offer that I would like to propose to you." 

"What kind of offer?" Firenze inquired, with a curious swish of his tail. 

"I shall soon be needing to replace a member of my teaching staff, this very night, if I am correct. I am aware that you are well skilled in reading the motions of the planets, among other divinations." 

"You are asking us to enter into your service?" Ronan asked, staring boldly at the wizard. 

"I am asking you to confer your wisdom unto the students of Hogwarts, with no bounds placed upon your freedom." 

Ronan considered this phrasing; he stroked his beard, musing over Dumbledore's proposal. 

"I believe the others would disapprove," he said finally, in a morose voice. "Bane particularly would criticize acceptance of such an offer..." 

Firenze took a step forward and addressed Dumbledore. "Bane has always stressed neutrality towards humans, but the heavens say that adhering adamantly to that stance will be our demise." 

"Firenze," Ronan said in warning, intent to silence the younger centaur. 

The palomino flicked his tail in irritation. "Do not deceive yourself, Ronan - you know what I speak is truth." 

Ronan returned his gaze skyward. 

Firenze turned back to Dumbledore. "I do not fear Bane's wrath, nor do I think you make this offer out of ill will. I trust Hagrid, and he places great faith in you, Albus Dumbledore. Therefore, I shall accept." He bowed slightly to Dumbledore. 

Unbeknownst to the others, a third centaur stood in the nearby gloom of the forest, out of sight but within earshot. Upon hearing Firenze's agreement to serve at Hogwarts, he turned and cantered deeper into the forest. 

Hearing the sound of hooves receding, Ronan turned and peered into the forest. He saw a flash of black hair and a chestnut brown body. 

"Magorian," he said, and, with a glance at Firenze, he turned and galloped after the other centaur. 

- - - - -

---_"Oh, really, Professor McGonagall? And your authority for that statement is...?" _

"That would be mine." 

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore? I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts has the power to inspect, place upon probation, and sack any teacher she - that is to say, I - feel is not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her." 

"You are quite right, of course, Professor Umbridge. As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts." 

"No - no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere -" 

"No. It is my wish that you remain, Sibyll. Might I ask you to escort Sibyll back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?" 

"Of course. Up you get, Sibyll..." 

"And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" 

"Oh, that won't be a problem. You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor." 

"You've found -? You've found? Might I remind you, Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-two -" 

"- the Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if - and only if - the headmaster is unable to find one. And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"--- 

Firenze trotted into the Great Hall to stand beside Dumbledore, alarming several students standing near the open doors. His tail flicked nervously as he looked around at the students. 

---_"This is Firenze. I think you'll find him suitable."_---

* * *

Note: For those of you who were wondering, the sun's azimuth is a way of determining it's position in the sky (as far as I can tell at least...). I obtained the information from an online Sun Position Calculator using the latitude/longitude for London. So, it's about as accurate as I can get for spending approximately 10 minutes' worth of research on the subject. I assumed that centaurs would be more familiar of telling time according to the sun, as I'm pretty sure that they don't have watches. :) Thanks for reading! 


	2. Farewell

Author's Note: Part Two occurs between OotP Ch. 26 and Ch. 27 ('Seen and Unforeseen' and 'The Centaur and the Sneak'). Again, the characters are creations of J. K. Rowling, but the plot is my own original conception. Thank you for reading, and enjoy.

* * *

Hoofbeats 

Part Two: Farewell 

Hagrid drew the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away the trickle of blood from his split and swollen lip. 

"Finally asleep," he muttered as he watched the gentle rise and fall of the recumbent giant's chest. 

He stood up painfully from the rock he had been sitting on and, glancing back at Grawp with a weary fondness, headed back through the dark forest towards the Hogwarts grounds. 

After a couple minutes walking, Hagrid paused. He could hear the sound of hoofbeats approaching him. Within a few moments, a red haired, bearded, and bare chested man appeared through the gloom of the trees. Only, this was no man; from the waist down, the being had the body of a horse, with a chestnut coat and a long, red tail. 

"Hello, Ronan," Hagrid greeted the centaur. 

"Hello, Hagrid," the centaur returned, sounding slightly out of breath. 

"Somethin' the matter?" Hagrid asked, noting the centaur's fatigue. 

Ronan inclined his head slightly. "I thought I would find you here," he said, glancing in the direction of Grawp's enclosure. "Perhaps I am wrong in coming to you, but I could not stand idly by..." 

"What's goin' on?" Hagrid asked him, looking at the centaur with concern. 

"It is Firenze," Ronan said, a hint of worry in his voice. "He is in trouble." 

- - - - -

"What's goin' on here?!" Hagrid bellowed, crashing through the trees and out into a small clearing where a gathering of centaurs stood. They surrounded another centaur, a palomino with white-blond hair, who took the momentary distraction from Hagrid to struggle to his feet. 

"Do not come any closer, Hagrid," one of the nearer centaurs warned, flicking his black tail with agitation. 

Hagrid ventured forward another step; he could see Firenze in the middle breathing laboriously, and the other centaurs began to close in on him again. They pawed angrily at the ground with their hooves, kicking up dust at Firenze, who stood shakily but with his head held proudly. 

Bane, a fierce-looking centaur with black hair and a dark body, reared suddenly and planted a hoof forcefully against Firenze's chest; he shuddered from the impact and stumbled, falling to the ground once more. 

"Leave him alone!" Hagrid cried, lunging towards the group. 

"Do not interfere with what you do not understand, Hagrid!" the black-tailed chestnut commanded, heading him off. 

Firenze once again staggered to his feet, his palomino body quivering as he did so. The other centaurs muttered angrily as Bane stepped forward. With a swift movement he took Firenze by the throat with one hand and narrowed his eyes to a glare. The palomino grabbed Bane's arm with both hands in an effort to relieve the constrictive pressure around his throat and stared at Bane, his sapphire-blue eyes shining. 

"You are a fool to let the humans use you, volunteering yourself for servitude. You are a disgrace to this herd, and I will not allow you to taint us with your meddling in human affairs..." 

"I'm warnin' yeh, Magorian!" Hagrid growled at the black-haired chestnut before him. "I won' let them hurt him anymore!" 

"That is not for you to decide, Hagrid," Magorian said stonily. 

Hagrid narrowed his eyes in anger and pushed the centaur forcibly out of his way. Magorian watched him approach the other centaurs, taken aback and eyes wide in disbelief. 

"You get yer ruddy paws offa him, Bane!" Hagrid bellowed, bristling. 

"This is none of your business, Hagrid," Bane muttered furiously, not loosening his grip on the other centaur's throat. 

"He's done nothin' wrong!" 

"He is a traitor!" Bane roared, turning suddenly on Hagrid and releasing Firenze. He gasped for breath and glanced at Hagrid, a mixture of gratitude and remorse upon his face. 

"He has willingly subjected himself to servitude under a human, and for that he will be punished as is our custom!" 

"'Servitude,' nothin'! Just 'cause Dumbledore asked him to -" 

"Dumbledore knows the laws governing our herd. Therefore he understands the insult he has done and the consequences Firenze must pay." 

Although Hagrid was clearly taller than Bane, their fury was evenly matched. Hagrid tried to side-step Bane in order to reach Firenze, but Bane positioned himself between Hagrid and the palomino. 

"Ever since you brought that creature into this forest, my patience with you has grown thin, Hagrid," Bane spoke with steely anger. "If you do not leave now, I cannot guarantee my hospitality in the future." 

"I don' know what creature yer referrin' to, Bane," Hagrid lied, knowing full well that it was Grawp the centaur was speaking of, "but losin' _yer _ 'hospitality' won' be too great a loss. Now, move outta my way!" 

Hagrid thrust Bane to the side and stomped over to where Firenze stood, still surrounded by the other centaurs. Although most wore looks of resentment on their faces, they parted, allowing Hagrid to attend to Firenze. 

"You should not have come here, Hagrid," Firenze muttered quietly as Hagrid assessed his wounds. 

"Yeah, well, I did, so save yer thanks," Hagrid grumbled. "Can yeh walk all right?" 

Firenze nodded. 

"Good. I can take yeh back to the castle and mend yeh up a little..." 

Bane rounded on Hagrid, scuffing the ground angrily with his hooves. 

"You will do no such thing, Hagrid. Firenze's punishment has not been completed." 

"Yeah, well, I say it _has._ So, if yeh'd be so kind," Hagrid said in a cold voice, "_move._" 

Bane glared silently at Hagrid for a moment but relented. Hagrid passed by Magorian without a word, Firenze beside him. 

"We have only ever had a benign relationship with you, Hagrid. If you leave now with the traitor Firenze, that relationship will cease," Magorian said plainly as Hagrid approached the edge of the clearing. 

Hagrid turned to look at him. 

"If this is how yeh treat members of yer own herd, maybe I shouldn' be so friendly with yeh," he said loudly, with a glance at Bane. 

"So be it," said Bane darkly, turning his back to them. 

- - - - -

Hagrid and Firenze made their way through the woods towards the castle. 

"You should not have saved me, Hagrid," the palomino said quietly after a long silence had elapsed. 

"Come off it, Firenze!" Hagrid said peevishly. "They were tryin' ter kill yeh!" 

"They were acting according to the laws of our people, Hagrid. I have betrayed them." He looked sullenly off into the trees. 

"'Betrayed,' my foot! Just 'cause yer helpin' Dumbledore's no reason ter be kickin' the stuffin' out of yeh!" 

"They don't understand it like that, Hagrid. To offer yourself in service to a human... they see it as a disgrace." Firenze hung his head. 

"Load of rubbish... don't let what those ruddy mules back there said get to yeh, Firenze," Hagrid said, patting the centaur gently on the shoulder, causing him to stumble slightly. "Too caught up with their 'customs' ter understand what humans are really like, now. Dumbledore especially would never insult another creature unless he had a really good reason to. Great man, Dumbledore, I -" 

Firenze held up a hand to silence Hagrid. They both stopped and listened. 

The undergrowth to their left rustled slightly, and Ronan stepped forward from the darkness of the trees. 

"Firenze..." 

The red-haired centaur approached the palomino. Firenze looked at Ronan, then looked away in shame. 

"You have heard what Bane has said, Ronan. I am no longer welcome in the forest. You should not be speaking with me, lest you wish to face Bane's fury as well..." Firenze touched the red hoof-shaped mark on his chest gingerly. 

"Very well, if that is what you wish..." Ronan said morosely. "Farewell, Firenze." 

He turned back towards the trees and, glancing back at Firenze sadly, galloped off into the gloom. Firenze watched him go, then turned his gaze skyward. He shook his head and looked at the ground. 

"I am sorry for involving you in this, Hagrid. You have always been of great aid to the centaurs, and you do not deserve their rejection." 

"Eh, don' worry, most of them'll come ter their senses soon enough. Can' stay neutral forever, that's fer sure. Besides, if it hadn' a been fer Ronan, I don' think I'd a even knowed what they was doin' to yeh..." 

Firenze looked at Hagrid, his brow furrowed slightly. 

"Ronan...?" 

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, came up to me on my way back from visitin' -" Hagrid caught himself and amended his statement, "- on my way back ter the castle." 

Firenze peered at the trees behind them, a somewhat remorseful look on his face. "Farewell," he muttered, then turned his head and sighed. 

After an uncomfortable silence, Hagrid said, "Er, shall we go back ter the castle then?" 

Firenze nodded in resignation. After some time they issued out from the dense gloom of the forest behind Hagrid's hut. 

"Great changes..." the centaur muttered, looking up the sloping hill on which Hogwarts Castle sat. Firenze looked back at the trees with a sad longing in his eyes. "The forest is my home no longer," he said regretfully. "Farewell..." 

As he turned to follow Hagrid up to the castle, a movement in the nearby trees caught his eye. He turned to see what it was; he saw a flash of red, and it was gone. 


End file.
